


Введение в языкознание

by DahlSq



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [9]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Languages and Linguistics, School, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Завуч Старлайт Глиммер придумала для Школы Дружбы замечательную идею урока, великолепно подходящую под саму суть этого учебного заведения. Некоторым ученикам предстояло показать одноклассникам своих лучших друзей с немного неожиданной стороны, о которой раньше не заходила речь. Что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Gallus/Silverstream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sandbar/Yona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Галлус/Сильверстрим, Сэндбар/Йона
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	Введение в языкознание

# Введение в языкознание

Старлайт посмотрела на табличку, украшавшую дверь начальственного кабинета, и вздохнула. Интуиция подсказывала, что за оной дверью её ждёт взбучка. Что же ещё-то?

А ведь какая хорошая была идея! И главное, идеально подходящая под саму суть Школы Дружбы. Даже как следует подумав, трудно было измыслить что-то более подходящее… собственно, она предварительно и подумала. Хорошо подумала. Очень хорошо. Казалось, что́ могло пойти не так?!

И это ей ещё повезло, что Трикси отсоветовала делать тот урок открытым. После памятного приключения в Холлоу-Шэйдс она привыкла доверять мнению подруги насчёт реакции публики… вот, очень даже не зря доверяла, как выяснилось.

Завуч Школы Дружбы ещё раз вздохнула и телекинезом толкнула дверь директорского кабинета…

* * *

— Внимание, класс! — в голосе завуча трудно было не заметить радость пополам с энтузиазмом. — У меня для вас хорошая новость. Через неделю состоится урок существоведения, который обещает быть очень интересным…

— Чё за неделю-то объявлять было… — буркнул Галлус.

— Наверное, чтобы подготовиться, — проницательно заметила Оцеллия.

— Кхм! Да. Совершенно верно. Эта неделя уйдёт на то, чтобы подготовиться… у некоторых из вас. И у меня есть ещё одна хорошая новость, специально для Галлуса. Ему самому́ почти не придётся ничего делать.

Старлайт неплохо знала учеников и не сомневалась, что последняя новость особенно понравится тому из них, которому предстояло сыграть в анонсированном уроке немаловажную роль.

Так оно и вышло, парень сразу оживился:

— Чё за урок?

— Сейчас расскажу. Вас шестеро, и у двоих есть свои национальные языки, собственно, это даже по выговору хорошо заметно…

Йона что-то согласно буркнула. Галлус приподнял бровь:

— Чё, по мне правда заметно?

— Ага! — подтвердил Сэндбар. — У тебя такой выговор… ну, отрывистый, и на концах слов интонация немного повышается. Звучит вполне норм, но заметить можно.

— Хм…

— Да-да, — подтвердила Старлайт. — На самом деле это неважно, общаться же оно совершенно не мешает. Я клоню вот к чему. Говорят, что язык определяет мышление… или наоборот. В общем, одно тесно связано с другим. Поэтому, если бы мы, я сейчас говорю и про себя тоже, побольше узнали про языки грифонов и яков, то лучше бы узнали и их самих. По-моему, хорошая идея, нет?

Энтузиазм Галлуса резко поубавился:

— У-у-у… А говорили, ничего делать не понадобится…

Йона опять что-то буркнула, тоже согласное.

— Я говорила, что _почти_ ничего делать не придётся. И это будет самое интересное. Рассказывать о родных языках грифонов и яков придётся не самим Галлусу и Йоне.

— Кому же?

— Их особенным по… э-э-э… я хотела сказать, их ближайшим друзьям.

Трое из шести стремительно покраснели… то есть, на самом деле наверняка четверо, просто у яков под шерстью это трудно было разглядеть.

Два вопля слились в один:

— Чего это сразу мы с Галлусом?!

— Чего это сразу мы с Йоной?!

Смолдер и Оцеллия захихикали. Старлайт сделала себе мысленную пометку придумать для них какое-то отдельное задание (а то и впрямь получалось немного несправедливо) и, сдерживая улыбку, объяснила:

— Вот именно поэтому. Даже если и были какие-то сомнения, то вы сами их только что развеяли. Чего тут стесняться-то? Слушайте идею…

Всё ещё красная Сильверстрим взялась за карандаш. Сэндбар буркнул что-то вроде «я у тебя потом скатаю…»

— У вас будет неделя, чтобы рассказать и объяснить друзьям то, что они будут спрашивать… а у них, соответственно, неделя на то, чтобы продумать вопросы поинтереснее. Очевидно же, что рассказывать другу или подруге вам будет проще, чем самим докладывать на уроке? А на уроке потом расскажут они для всех. Поделятся впечатлениями, перечислят самое интересное, что узнали… Вы сами, конечно, при этом тоже будете присутствовать, чтобы при необходимости ответить на новые вопросы или что-то пояснить. Уверена, это будет очень интересно… мне уж точно. Да, и самое-то главное! Это вовсе не значит, что нужно учить других своему языку, то есть, конечно, если кто-то захочет, то это их дело. Просто… хм… скажем так, представить свой язык другим.

— Вроде звучит нормально… — пожал плечами Галлус.

— Йона да.

— Вот и замечательно! — радостно подытожила завуч Школы Дружбы. — Вы уже поняли, что делать.

* * *

Ещё одно достоинство идеи заключалось в том, что для задуманного урока ничего специально не требовалось. Из спортзала притащили две секции пьедестала, чтобы символически обозначить места для докладчика и носителя языка, вот и всё.

— Регламент у нас будет следующий, — сообщила Старлайт. — Половина урока на каждый из двух языков. Этого вполне хватит для сообщения и нескольких вопросов, а если кого-то что-то заинтересует, то после урока ещё поговорите, он по расписанию как раз последний. Можете хоть прямо здесь. Нет возражений?

Возражений не было.

— Тогда давайте начинать. Сильверстрим и Галлус… или Сэндбар и Йона? Кто смелее?

Сильверстрим показала язык и вскочила на нижнюю ступеньку пьедестала. Галлус испустил вздох и вспорхнул на верхнюю.

— Очень хорошо. Пожалуйста, начинайте, мы слушаем.

— Я тут выписала немного из книжек, — сообщила Сильверстрим, подглядывая в бумажку. — Просто факты. Грифоний и эквестрийский являются родственными языками, произошедшими от общего предка. Но на грифоньем говорят только в пределах относительно небольшой группы, долгое время не особо стремившейся к межрасовому общению… извини, Галлус… поэтому в нём сохранилось много архаизмов. Специфика жизненного уклада тоже сказывалась, ну и фонетика другая. Считается, что грифону проще освоить эквестрийский, чем наоборот. Ну, в общем, да: практически все грифоны говорят по-нашему, и говорят хорошо, а обратных примеров куда меньше, хоть они и есть… Галлус, Скуталу по-вашему хорошо говорит?

— Угу. С акцентом, но правильно.

— Вот. Язык старый, развитый. Есть на нём литература… ну, мы же «Искусство войны» проходили. Я пыталась упросить Галлуса зачесть какой-нибудь классический отрывок в оригинале, ну чтобы настоящее звучание от носителя оценить, так он упёрся…

Галлус молча помотал головой и сделал такое движение, будто собирался развернуться к классу задом. Сильверстрим удержала его за хвост, закатила глаза и продолжила:

— …как обычно. Вот. А теперь, собственно, впечатления. Грифоний язык очень простой, во всяком случае, так утверждает Галлус. Мне так не показалось, на нём одно и то же может означать совершенно разные вещи…

— И ничего не «одно и то же», — буркнул тот. — В зависимости от интонации отличается.

— Ну да, если уметь различать между собой «крикнуть», «проорать», «гаркнуть», «рявкнуть» и «рыкнуть», то не одно и то же. У меня не очень получалось, хотя я-то с фонетикой проблем не ждала, у нас же с грифонами говорилки устроены одинаково, я имею в виду клюв…

— Да хватит уже! — теперь глаза закатил Галлус. — Это же только в командной речи важно. В разговорной такого нет, а на бумаге тем более.

— Это да. Представляете, у них в командах интонацией задаётся количественная мера, так что «медленно» и «как можно быстрее» можно передать одним и тем же словом. Ну, и тот факт, что у них есть целое подмножество языка специально для отдачи команд в бою, довольно интересен. Причём кое-что перешло в разговорный и литературный язык именно из командного. Например, существительное-универсал и глагол-универсал.

— Да, с ними очень удобно.

— А по-простому объяснить? — подала голос Смолдер. Старлайт облегчённо выдохнула: она уже начинала беспокоиться, что никто не проявит к теме интерес.

— Ну, у них есть такое слово… означающее вообще любой предмет или субъект. Предполагается, что его смысл просто должен быть понятен из контекста. И аналогично есть слово для любого активного действия.

— Так это и по-нашему можно, — хихикнул Сэндбар. — «Фигачь фигню!», как-то так.

— Просто «фигачь!». Зачем лишние слова?! — не выдержал Галлус. — Вот почему среди поней так много тре…

— Кхм! — перебила его Сильверстрим, и вовремя. — На самом деле, всё-таки не совсем так. В эквестрийском языке сказать так хоть и можно, но это жаргон, слэнг, или как оно там называется. В обществе так не говорят. Ненорматив, в общем. А в грифоньем это абсолютно литературное выражение, его хоть в стихах используй.

— А прилагательное-универсал у них есть? — поинтересовалась Оцеллия. Вопрос явно поставил докладчицу в тупик.

— Э-э-э… Галлус?..

— Есть прилагательное-альтернатива, это немного другое. Если по-вашему, вот как говорил Сэндбар, то «нефиговый» означает чего-то, отличное от предполагаемого по умолчанию.

Теперь оживилась Смолдер:

— То есть, если в бою нужно скомандовать «Действуем по плану Б!», то это будет «Фигачь нефиговую фигню!», так?

— Да просто «Нефигню!», и всё.

— А, всего лишь отрицание к «фигне»? И правда, логично. А если «Нефигачить!», это что?

— По оговоренному плану не действовать, поступать на своё усмотрение.

— А про эту альтернативу можно тогда пример? — вернула себе инициативу Оцеллия.

— «Нефигово рассы́паться!». Если что-то пойдёт не так, то всем действовать индивидуально.

— Нефиговый у вас язык, — подытожил Сэндбар. — И что, предполагается, что в бою все должны это всё с ходу понимать?!

— Если думаешь, как грифон, тут и понимать нечего… — Галлус только пожал плечами.

— Кхм! — Сильверстрим вспомнила, что докладчик здесь вроде как она. — Вот, кстати, да. Архаика архаикой, но у них в языке есть такие конструкции, которые только грифоны и могли придумать. Скажем, глагольное наклонение, у которого с одного названия уже язык сломать можно. Допустим, вполне нормальный глагол «спать». В этом наклонении… Галлус, напомни, как оно называется?

Галлус сказал что-то, состоящее, кажется, из одних согласных.

— А по смыслу?

— Если по смыслу, то будет что-то вроде «крайнежелательное-альтернативноплохое».

— Да, это самое. Так вот, фразу «Лучше бы нам поспать, иначе налажаем чего-нибудь с недосыпа» можно сказать одним словом. Правда, с двумя суффиксами.

— Тремя. Ещё один на множественное число первого лица.

— Так-то и по-нашему извернуться тоже можно, — опять хихикнул Сэндбар. — «Блинспиматожтрындец», или типа того. Но специальный залог это круто, да… Галлус, а у вас есть слово, означающее «давать деньги»?

— По-моему, слово «платить» есть во всех языках! — фыркнул тот.

— Тьфу, да. То есть, значит, по-вашему можно сказать «Лучше бы тебе сейчас отдать деньги, иначе будет плохо!» одним словом?

— Можно. Только не этим глагольным залогом.

— А каким?

— Просто у нас для этого специальное слово есть. Именно для этого.

— Какое?

Галлус сказал, то есть рявкнул. Звучало это впечатляюще и как нельзя более адекватно выражаемой мысли. Проникшиеся одноклассники уважительно помолчали.

Зато заговорила завуч:

— Э-э… Галлус? Пойми меня правильно, я не знаток вашего языка и могу ошибаться… мне показалось, что я тут услышала… не то чтобы я специально интересовалась вопросом, конечно, просто, как говорится, слухом земля полнится…

Галлус удивлённо приподнял брови, явно ничего не понимая.

— В общем, мне тут послышался… э-э-э… — продолжала мяться Старлайт, — как бы это сказать-то… намёк на некое не очень приличное, определённо уязвительное и весьма болезненное действие?

— А, ну да! — Галлус просветлел. — Точно. Это ж, по сути, и есть намёк на то, чего будет, если деньги не отдать. Правильно.

— Какое некое действие? — немедленно заинтересовалась доселе молчавшая Йона. — Крушить?

— В некотором роде, — с потрясающей для своего народа дипломатичностью отозвался Галлус, за что Старлайт испытала к нему чувство глубокой благодарности.

Впрочем, в ней тут же зашевелились новые подозрения, ещё более страшные.

— Галлус? А вот эти ваши универсальные командные слова… не пойми меня неправильно… насколько я знаю военных, они почему-то обожают отдавать приказы таким лексиконом… гм…

— Ага, — простодушно подтвердил тот. — Чем выразительней, тем доходчивей. Оттуда и происходят.

— Сильверстрим?!

— Так я это… не знала же… — отпёрлась оная. Судя по вытаращенным глазам, абсолютно искренне. Перевела взгляд на носителя языка.

— Ты не спрашивала, — пожал плечами Галлус. — Я и не вдавался. Я ж знаю, что по-вашему… как это… сильно ненорматив. Кто-нибудь хоть раз слышал, чтоб я матюгался по-эквестрийски? А иногда очень хочется, правда. Но я ж понимаю. Дружба важнее. Вы нас и так грубиянами считаете.

От такой логики и сделанного вывода Старлайт потеряла дар речи. Этим сей же секунд воспользовалась Смолдер.

— Нет, подожди! — потребовала она. — А то, что тут в самом начале прозвучало? Ну, что у вас всё это абсолютно литературные выражения, хоть стихи сочиняй? Правда?!

— Ну да. Если в бою следить за языком и подбирать каждое слово, эффективность упадёт. Зачем? Так и деды наши командовали, и прадеды. А если оно нормально в бою, так и в жизни стыдиться нечего.

— Вау!.. — прошептала драконица. — Язык, на котором можно матюгаться сколько хочешь в своё удовольствие, и никто сло́ва поперёк не скажет…

— Грифоны матом не ругаются, — ёмко констатировал Сэндбар. — Грифоны матом разговаривают.

— Не обязательно, — сообщил Галлус. — Не хочешь, не разговаривай. Хочешь, разговаривай как хочешь. Обложить и без мата можно любо-дорого… вот, например, наш Гааргл Дерзкий в стихах вашу Селестию…

— КХМ!!! — вернулась к реальности завуч Школы. — У нас тут вообще-то предполагается ещё одно сообщение.

— Ой, правда ведь. Извините. Ладно, я тогда вам как-нибудь в другой раз почитаю. В хорошем переводе.

У Старлайт язык чесался рявкнуть что-нибудь вроде «я т-тебе почитаю!», но она прекрасно понимала, что эффект будет прямо противоположным ожидаемому.

— Итак, вторая половина урока. Сейчас Сэндбар представит нам язык яков… как говорится, просим и ждём.

Йона сменила на пьедестале Галлуса с грохотом и сотрясением, которые опять-таки напомнили Старлайт о приключении в Холлоу-Шэйдс… к счастью, конструкция была рассчитана в том числе и на яков. Рядом вскарабкался Сэндбар и с ходу начал:

— У яков очень простой язык. То есть, Йона не согласна и утверждает, что на нём можно выражать очень сложные вещи, но лично я в нём никаких сложностей не увидел…

— Кто думать не как як, для тот всегда всё слишком просто.

— Э-э-э… а что, у яков с чем-то бывают сложности? — заинтересовалась Оцеллия.

— Пони никогда не понимать! Как они понимать, когда всего одно слово «крушить»? В наш язык пятьдесят восемь!

Кто-то из одноклассников громко икнул от удивления.

— В смысле? Это что, у вас существуют названия для пятидесяти восьми оттенков слова «крушить»?! — не поверила собственным ушам Смолдер.

— Что есть оттенок?

— Э-э-э… Давайте всё же продолжать? — остановил начавшееся обсуждение Сэндбар, явно торопившийся побыстрее закончить свою часть урока. — Как я уже сказал, язык несложный. Особенно всё просто с глагольными временами, спряжениями и наклонениями, ну то есть их вообще нет. Только инфинитив.

— Когда яки решать, яки делать. Сразу делать. Прямо щас делать. Зачем временить, запрягать и наклонять?

— И повелительного даже нету, что ли? — недоверчиво уточнил Галлус. — Яки же подраться не дураки, а как тогда без него командовать?

— Если надо, яки просто орать. Сильно. Громко.

— Да, мы знаем, это многое объясняет, — хмыкнула Сильверстрим.

— А все времена у них передаются через отсылку словом «когда». Ну, скажем, «когда править Сомбра, яки жить плохо»… Идём дальше. С падежами тоже очень просто, их только два. Именительный и винительный, а всё остальное выражается через предлоги.

— А что, винительный через предлог разве нельзя?

— Нет! Слишком важный. Указывать, что крушить, и всё такое.

— А порядком слов не укажешь?

— Он в ихнем языке свободный, — сообщил Сэндбар.

— Вот так? Ну, значит, язык реально не совсем простой, — заметила Оцеллия.

— Да! — обрадовалась такому пониманию Йона. — Можно выражать сложные вещи! Очень сложные! «Йона Сэндбар целоваться» — значит, вместе начинать, друг друга. «Йона Сэндбара целоваться» — значит, это Йона проявлять инициативу.

— Хм. А если «Йона Сэндбара целовать»? Или там «Йона целовать Сэндбара»?

— Это значить Йона ДОМИНИРОВАТЬ! Вот так!

— Упс. У яков есть слово «доминировать», — деловито отметил Галлус.

— А что тебя удивляет? Меня бы больше удивило, если бы у яков такого слова не было! — съехидничала его подруга.

— Да, пожалуй. Э… Йона? Мы поняли, спасибо.

Завуч снова попыталась взять ход урока в свои копыта, но на сей раз без всякого успеха:

— Кхм… Йона?.. Мда. Сколько там… а, десять минут от урока осталось. Это… знаете, а давайте-ка уйдём на перемену. Большую. Или это же у вас вообще последний урок? Пусть они тут дальше себе занимаются… ммм… введением в языкознание. Потом обсудите, если что. Вот видите, каким увлекательным может быть дружеское обучение? Директор Твайлайт будет довольна… может быть.

Правда, сама завуч почему-то совершенно не была в этом уверена. Скорее даже наоборот.

* * *

— Э… Твайлайт?..

— Да? — директор Школы подняла взгляд от бумаг. — О, привет, Старлайт. Что-то случилось?

— Ну, не то чтобы… Но новости есть.

— Хорошие, плохие?

— Так на сяк. Хорошая, плохая и хорошая.

— То есть баланс в плюсе? Хм-м… зная тебя, я бы предположила, что ты уже хорошо продумала, в каком порядке их мне подавать.

— Ну да. Продумала.

— Так подавай, — вздохнула Твайлайт.

— У меня есть такое сильное ощущение, что в Школе вот-вот начнёт пользоваться большой популярностью грифоний язык.

— Действительно, неплохо. Может пойти на пользу, благо у нас тут есть говорящие на нём… А плохая новость?

— Грифонский мат.

— Ох ты ж!.. Бли-и-ин… Да, это может быть проблемой… я хоть и не великий специалист, но кое-что слышала. Кто? Галлус?

— Нет. Не он. — Старлайт оживилась: только что прозвучавшие слова давали ей приличный шанс выйти сухой из воды. Благо уроков на тему того, как ловко можно воспользоваться чужими оговорками к собственной выгоде, она в последнее время получала предостаточно.

— Скуталу?!

— И не она.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что опять притащила на урок…

— Нет. И не он тоже.

— Тогда я чего-то не понимаю. Если не эти трое, то кто?! Трикси, что ли? Так она сама вроде не говорит, только разок у них побывала, по твоему́ собственному рассказу…

— Ну… — Старлайт ковырнула пол копытом. — Вообще-то я.

— Что-о-о-о?! Ты что, разве…

— Нет! Я, блин, тоже не специалист! И даже не слышала! Откуда мне было знать? Вот ты — _ты_ откуда знаешь?! А если ещё и то едрёно сено припомнить…

— Э-э… — у Твайлайт забегали глаза. — Ну… от брата, в общем. А он в военном училище… там у них целый самоучитель передавался от старших курсов к младшим.

— А у меня братьев с самоучителями нету! И что теперь? Думала, нормальный урок дружбы будет…

— Мда. Ладно, разберёмся как-нибудь. Но ты говорила, там есть ещё третья новость, хорошая?

— Не то чтобы прямо хорошая, но по грифоньим понятиям эти выражения неприличными просто не считаются. Если толком объяснить разницу менталитетов, то можно аккуратно выкрутиться. Как ты сама же сказала, у нас тут есть с кем проконсультироваться, да и Галлус сам уже намекнул…

Про «языкознание», устроенное прямо на уроке Йоной и Сэндбаром, она решила пока не рассказывать. Дело, во-первых, было молодое.

А во-вторых, у неё не было ни тени сомнения, что по меркам яков это тоже неприличным не считается. Одна разница менталитетов, другая… велика ли разница, в конце-то концов?

И ещё надо было поймать Галлуса — объяснить ему потихоньку, чтобы он те стихи хотя бы не в Школе читал. И переводчика потом тоже поймать — стребовать экземпляр лично себе.

Старлайт ни секунды не сомневалась, что такие стихи в таком переводе должны быть интересными.


End file.
